


one shot (boy x boy)

by Kmy_leprovost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is where I'll post my one direction one shot boyxboy, already readable on Wattpad. request accepted, but i can't promise to do them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coffee encounter (Niam)

Like any other day, the pretty blonde boy walked in his favorite café, ordered his favorite coffee and waited on the side. Four minutes later, his name is called.

But when he walked to the counter once more, the costumer before him turned around and bumped into him, spilling his coffee on him. Immediately, the warm of the liquid touched his skin and he hissed.

But before he could even open his mouth, his aggressor was apologizing:

\- Oh my god! I am so so so so sorry! Are you burnt? Did I hurt you? Do you need to see a doctor? Oh my god! I should have watch where I was going…

While talking, really fast, his eyes trailed on the blonde arm, trying to see if everything was alright.

\- Hey! No need to freak out, mate! Everything’s alright! I’m just a little warmer, it’s all!

\- Thanks god! Let me buy you something, as an apologize, please?

\- My coffee is already waiting for me but you can sit with me. I’m Niall, by the way.

\- Liam. Are you sure you are good?

\- Yep! Niall went to retrieve his drink and walked to Liam, observing him. Really tall and well build, with big brown, puppy like eyes, brown hair in a quiff. Gorgeous. And when he smiled timidly at him, Niall felt his heart melt.

\- So, Liam, tell me about yourself. Apart that you love to spare coffee on people, I don’t know anything about you!

\- Well, I am Liam, Liam Payne. I’m 20 and attending university. I just moved to London yesterday to live with my best mate Louis, as we will go into the same university, the bill is cheaper if we live together… hmm… there is not much. And you?

\- I’m Niall Horan. I live here for two years, alone in a little flat, and work at the music store just across the road. I’m 20 as well and I come from Ireland, as my accent already told you. Oh! And I’ve just meet a strange boy who likes to spill coffee on people to catch their attention, but that’s okay because he is really kind besides this weird habit. Any meeting you want to share?

Liam’s face was crimson at this point.

\- You are the only one I spilled coffee on!

\- Well, I’m flattered. So, uni? What do you study?

\- I’ve taken English in major and music at minor…

\- That’s great! So I assume you love music? What do you listen to?

\- I think you like it too, seeing as you have a guitar with you, work in a music store and all…

The next hour was full of laughter and little talk, both boys growing to like the other and reluctant at leaving him.

 

\- Well, Liam, I have a shift to take and don’t want to be late, again. Or Zayn, my mate and sometimes boss will make a tantrum.

Liam stood up sadly, ready to see their meeting be a one time thing when Niall handed him his phone.

\- Give me your number, I’ll give you mine so that we could see each other soon. And you know where to find me if you need any music related thing! The best shop is across this road!

After exchanging numbers, they parted their way.

 

 

Two weeks later, they had met again twice, texted each other every day, even at work. That’s an unending source of teasing for Zayn and his boyfriend, Harry.

\- So, does your little lover answered you? Does Niam became real?

\- Harry… Drop it. We are not together…

\- Yet! Added Zayn.

\- Zayn! Not you too!

\- But I don’t understand, you know him for what, two weeks? And you are so smitten already. Asked Harry, seeing a tall puppy like boy walking in the shop quietly. From what Niall had told them, it was undoubtedly Liam.

Niall, who had his back to the door, didn’t notice.

\- I’m not! I just really enjoy his conversation!

\- His…conversation… Really? Pushed Zayn, seeing Liam.

\- What? Oh… he is really fit too but… he is just so sweet and caring. And funny and kind. And his laugh is to die for…

\- So, for you, Liam is perfect? Asked Harry again, smiling widely.

\- Not only for me, he IS perfect. I was so lucky to meet him. I don’t regret the burn on my arm… he will never notice me that way, though. I will always be the funny Irish mate met in this café…

He sighed. Liam decided to make himself known.

\- Or he is trying to find a way to tell you he is dying to go on a date with the funny, gorgeous, sweet Irish guy he spilled coffee on?

Mouth hanging open, Niall turned around and met those fabulous brown eyes.

\- Really? Liam nodded, smiling.

Niall hugged him tight, whispering in his ear.

\- I will love to go on a date with you. And on a second and thrice too. Liam whispered softly in return.

\- I really like you, Niall. I am glad I met you in this café. Even if you are a liar. You told me you weren’t burnt!

Smiling, they separated.

\- I really like you too. And it was for the best or we would have been at the hospital right away. You seemed so in panic.

He smiled and they held hands, both of them blushing slightly.

\- For this date, this evening at 8, before the shop?

\- Sounds good! I can’t wait!

Liam walked away, smiling madly while Niall sighed dreamily on the counter.

\- And that, my friends, is how Niam began! Declared Harry, hugging Zayn tightly to his chest.


	2. Bless his carefree mind

As usual, when I entered the flat, Harry and Louis were cuddled on the couch. Those two are always together, touching each other and close. But surprisingly, they are not a couple, but a part of a three person relationship. Both were in love with Niall, who always gravitated around them. The tension between them was unbelievable. Until one day, they just came to my flat all together and sat there, peacefully. Nothing was said but it was obvious that they were all together.

From that day, I learnt to watch them. And for two whole weeks, what I see doesn’t please me, at all.

I am not even sure that they are all in a relationship. And in doubt, I have to ask. I can’t just watch and wait. It’s about my best friend happiness. So, I ask the couple.

\- Guys?

Louis lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder to look at me, expectantly.

\- Hmm?

\- I don’t want to invade your privacy, you know that.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

\- But?

\- But what have you with Niall? I mean, is he some sort of friend with benefit or something else?

Louis stood straight at my words as Harry watched me, confused.

\- Why do you say that?

\- I don’t know. You seemed to have something, all three of you but now… it’s different. The tension has disappeared but he continues to come see ME when he has a nightmare or is homesick?

My statement sounded like a question but their shocked faces where just hardly bearable to watch.

\- What? But… no, we, we love him.

Harry was just about to tear up when Louis take his hand, rubbing his finger on the upside face of his hand.

\- We are in a relationship with him, Li. We don’t just sleep with him.

  
\- I thought so but… you weren’t here when his mother was hospitalized and he is planning his birthday party so…

  
\- What? When did Maura go in hospital?

  
\- Last week. She had some surgery to help her ankle problem. You, you didn’t know?

  
\- No…

  
Harry was fully in tears at that moment.

  
\- He didn’t tell us. Why?

  
\- Last week… You had this reunion with your old mates and… Oh my god, he tried to talk to me but I said something along the line that this was an important week for you… Why didn’t have he insist? If he had, I would have listened, you know me, if you tell me a second time, and I know it’s important… Wait, he was alone while his mother was in surgery?

  
Louis screamed the end, feeling awful.

  
\- Don’t worry, Zayn and I were here.

  
Harry mumbled

  
\- But, why? He needed us, why doesn’t he ask? We are in love with him and his boyfriends…

  
Louis cut him.

  
\- He doesn’t know. He doesn’t realize how much we love him…

  
I agreed.

  
\- I think so. Have you told him you love him?

  
Harry shook his head.

  
\- No but… we made love to him, we are with him, it’s obvious, no?

  
\- Not for him. He is so carefree that if you don’t tell him clearly, I don’t know. Plus, you are always cuddling each other but, you never invited him to come on your seat, he always sat on the other couch. It’s only little things but…

  
\- That is why he seemed so surprised and pleased yesterday? When we invited him to cuddle behind a film?

  
Louis silently agreed. And suddenly, he shot his head up.

  
\- What is this thing about his birthday?

  
\- Well, he is in his kitchen, writing a list of things to buy to prepare it…

  
\- But… we are the one who have to prepare that. He knows that for us, it is a rule. Boyfriends organize the birthday party. He helped me with Harry’s and Harry with mine. It’s obvious we will organize his. Especially after all the work he made on ours. We even made a list of things he said he wanted on his own party, to be sure to make it right.

\- If he doesn’t realize that you are all boyfriends, he probably thinks that you took his help as friends.

  
\- Oh my god… How could he feels? I mean, for you it’s as if we used him as a sex toy... He must feel awful…

  
I shook my head and smile a little, watching my friends flips because they truly love him.

  
\- calm down. You know him, he just take what life give him and stand up as soon as it is too much for him to handle. Just remember this time as the airport, during X-factor, when those “fans” just wanted a picture with me and I had to grab him to have him on it? He didn’t feel upset. But when we came in again, after all the hate he received, he swore to the paparazzo and told those girls that he made it. If he didn’t tell you that he feels that way, it’s because he isn’t upset. But you need to fix this before he begins to think of it.

  
Harry stood up immediately, taking Louis with him.

  
\- Thanks, Liam! Yelled the older.

  
\- Don’t thank me, bless his carefree mind!

 

Louis told me what they did after that, curled up around Niall, who had Harry on the other side of him, the two of them sleeping peacefully, on my couch the night after.

\- Haz dragged me to Niall’s flat and he was as you told us, in the kitchen, planning his birthday party. Harry literally flew himself in his arms. So Niall hugged him, asking me what happened with a look. I asked him what he was doing and he told me about the party he was planning, and Harry began to cry again. So I told him “Do you remember what we told Harry when he tried to planned his own party?” and he answered me “to let that to experts like us?” I smiled at him because, yes, we told him that. But that wasn’t the point so I insisted. And Harry calmed himself enough to say that we told him “on birthday, it’s boyfriend duty to make the party and Birthday boy to be pretty.” He looked at me like asking why I told him that. So I asked him “so why are you planning your own birthday party? It’s our thing to do. Yours is to enjoy it.” you should have seen his eyes… they were so bright. But he asked, and it broke my heart “why?” and all I could manage to say before hugging both of them was “we love you, you idiot, we are in love with you.” We all ended up in tears and we told each other everything. Now we all know where we are. We are officially all together.

I smiled to him.

\- I saw that. You lot were glowing when you came in. And you were all over each other tonight. I am happy for you.

He smiled at me and concentrated on the movie. Soon after, he was asleep, on Niall, gripping Harry’s arm that hold Niall close to his chest. Niall was smiling in his sleep, something I love to see. I took a picture and sent it to Zayn, who was on a date with Perrie.

“Finally official, look at those teddy bears…”


End file.
